


Those Nights

by mtvrats



Series: Play with Fire -- Sonja Acquino Oneshots [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Underage Drinking, they're skating!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvrats/pseuds/mtvrats
Summary: “Can I have this dance?” She laughs and almost loses her balance as she starts to sway. She was swaying to non existent music and for all Nell knew it was something akin to elevator music going on in Sonja’s head at the moment.“Wow you must be really fucked up if you think there’s music playing.” She had a look of disbelief on her face as she hopped down so she was next to Sonny, her arms coming to wrap around the girls waist to help support her, because god knows that she couldn’t do that on her own.





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this part is based off of #14 on one hundred ways to say i love you

Legs dangled over the empty pool. It had to be at least three in the morning, to be fair--they had lost track of time. They got the the skatepark around twelve. With a six pack in hand. They would get in by sneaking in,  _ of course _ . Sonny would be thrown over the fence, unlock it and let the others in. Sonja and Shane were the ones who actually had intentions of skating. Nell on the other hand was just there to tag along for the fun of it. Fun of it being she was the ride. 

They wasted a couple of hours skating. Shane only falling once and that one time skinning his knee. He still continued to skate like the absolute trooper he was. This of course made Nell laugh.

“Thomas, you good?” She asked through her laughing fit, not moving a muscle to actually help. She remained sitting on the empty pool with her legs dangling over the edge.

“I’m fine. Geez, thanks for helping.” He grunted as he pulled himself back up, clearly sick of being patronized by his older sister.

Two hours later and a whole six pack gone Sonja was leaned onto Nell, her motor skills had become absolute garbage thanks to the alcohol clouding her mind. She had given up on skating because she couldn’t even keep herself stationary, let alone something with wheels.

Shane was still doing as what he would call some sick tricks, skating up one side and down the other with the occasional botched kick flip.

“What are you--?” Nell asked, very curious but also worried about her not girlfriends intoxicated state.

Sonja slid down the side of the pool, her feet catching her and pulling herself up once she reached the bottom. 

“Can I have this dance?” She laughs and almost loses her balance as she starts to sway. She was swaying to non existent music and for all Nell knew it was something akin to elevator music going on in Sonja’s head at the moment.

“Wow you must be  _ really _ fucked up if you think there’s music playing.” She had a look of disbelief on her face as she hopped down so she was next to Sonny, her arms coming to wrap around the girls waist to help support her, because god knows that she couldn’t do that on her own. 

“Dance with me!” Sonja almost pleads, as she looks at Nell with big brown eyes. Those eyes are met with a look of confusion from Nell. “Please?”

“But there’s literally no music...”

“--We can make our own!”

In that moment, that’s when Shane decides to thorwn his own two cents in. There was a groan and then he finally spoke, “Gross! Please stop fucking my sister!”

There’s a snicker from Nell as she decides she should probably go against her brothers wishes. She places a hand on Sonja’s hip and holds her hand with the other, “Fine. But I lead.” 

Sonja’s too out of it to even realize what’s going on but she rests her head on Nell’s chest as she starts to sway them back and forth. This night was turning around for the best as it seems.

There was a loud crash heard behind them and a skateboard slowly rolled towards the two of the dancing girls feet. Sonja was off in her little world and Nell chose not to acknowledge it.

“Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick!” Shane called out, sprawled out on the floor--Okay, make that  **two times** he had fallen down for the night. “Guys?” he asked, trying to get up but found himself unable to. He was met with silence.

_ Yeah, tonight was a good night. _


End file.
